


Val Royeaux 9:49 Dragon

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Josephine Montilyet’s apartment was as safe and private as a home in Val Royeaux could be; a perfect place for three old friends to meet.Wine flows. Accidents happen.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Val Royeaux 9:49 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shoutout to my friend Mytha, who did an incredible job with the beta-reading of this and tirelessly battled my absolute ignorance on the topic of alcohol.

In theory, Val Royeaux was a romantic, cobblestoned delight. Sultry evenings in the capital smelled of salacious rumors and deep red wine. A summer breeze rustled hedgerows dusted with peonies and the skirts of the lovers seeking shelter behind them. Bards sang songs of dangerous liaisons before slipping into the shadows.

In practice, however, the town was hardly an idyllic refuge dripping with romance, unless one knew where to look.

Josephine Montilyet’s apartment was as safe and private as a home in Val Royeaux could be; a perfect place for three old friends to meet. Josephine insisted embracing Cassandra by means of greeting, and Cassandra awkwardly accepted. The fatigue in Cassandra’s limbs after long days of travel grew more bearable in Josephine’s presence. Warm hands pressed through the cotton of her shirt while Josephine kissed her cheeks, her bright laughter filling the hallway.

When Leliana arrived, Cassandra noticed how summer had emphasized the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes and mouth. They could also have been more apparent because she smiled more when Josephine was around.

Josephine was her usual, generous self, treading across her living room’s tiles with barefooted grace. For her, this was a vacation, a break from her Antivan endeavors. She still worked during the day, burying herself behind piles of paperwork in a language Cassandra didn’t understand and sending out ships halfway across the continent, but there was time for a reprieve in the evenings.

With well-practiced ease, Cassandra retreated into discussions with Leliana. The two former Hands had a mutual understanding, a bond cemented through years of working together. They strolled through the streets or busied themselves with their own correspondence, waiting for Josephine to finish up for the day so they could have dinner together.

The three of them reminisced about times long gone, and indulged in tart cheeses and juicy grapes for dessert. It was an easy routine to fall into, and it didn’t take long for Cassandra to realize that she had missed this, had missed _them_.

Cassandra wasn’t used to developing a sense of home this quickly, and stones dropped in her stomach every time she thought about how she would have to leave her friends again sooner rather than later. Had time truly made her this sentimental?

(She was closer to her fifties than her thirties at this point, and Leliana had already ruffled through the grey streaks in her hair once. Cassandra had not appreciated it.)

Over the years, Cassandra had grown to appreciate the world once it had granted her time to look at it. She leaned over the balcony, glass of brandy in her hand, swirling the rich amber liquid and appreciating how the setting sun painted the mural across the street in new hues. She also appreciated how it cast a shadow across Leliana’s elegant neck, and how it multiplied the freckles on Josephine’s exposed shoulders. Women always looked more beautiful in the ambivalent light between day and night, with their sunkissed skin and lowered inhibitions.

“Remember how much Cole used to frighten our esteemed guests at Skyhold?” Josephine picked a speckle of dust out of Leliana’s hair, hand lingering on her neck when she was done. Josephine had Leliana had emptied an entire bottle of wine between them in a very short period of time, and the former Ambassador had always had the tendency to become more physically intimate when tipsy.

“That man gave me,” Josephine made a wide gesture, “ _so_ much trouble. And yet we appreciated his presence.”

Cassandra turned around, leaning back against the banisters. It was quite warm outside still, and the flush of her drink was starting to spread, so she used her unoccupied hand to pry the first two buttons of her shirt out of their holes. She pretended not to notice how Josephine intensively followed the movement of her fingers with her eyes. She would lose a great deal of her coordination if she paid it any mind.

“His was a complicated case,” Cassandra said. “But ultimately I believe he could have done more harm if he had not been with us. He stayed to help. And help us, he did.” The other women nodded in agreement, and Cassandra emptied her glass, warmth trickling down her throat. “I believe he is still traveling with Maryden, although I have not heard of them in a while.”

“Still the old romantic.” Leliana smiled against the rim of her glass.

“Neither one of you has garnered the goodwill to tease me about this,” Cassandra spluttered, and Josephine stifled her giggle with the back of her hand.

“Perhaps it is unfair to go after you, Cassandra, you are such an easy target. We must strive to go for deeply hidden secrets,” Leliana said, and turned to Josephine. “Josie, have you taken out your doll collection recently?”

“Leliana!” Josephine hissed, and her eyes darted to Cassandra, as she was apparently unable to remember whether she was privy to this secret.

Cassandra was, but she still lifted her hand apologetically and laughed. “My lips are sealed. Seeker’s honor.”

“Well, that puts my mind at ease,” Josephine sighed and shot a disappointed glare at Leliana.

Cassandra stared at the bottom of her glass and pushed herself away from the banisters.

“I’m getting one last drink, can I get you anything?”

Josephine pointed at the empty bottle she had shared with Leliana. “If you don’t mind, please get any of the bottles in the dining room while you’re at it. Don’t worry, we won’t finish it.”

“Or so she claims,” Leliana said.

The balcony was connected to Josephine’s bedroom, and Cassandra stepped back inside. She made a beeline for the dining room and sat back on her heels in front of the wine rack. She didn’t know as much about wine as Leliana or Josephine, so she took a random bottle. She held it at arm’s length, for her eyes really weren’t what they used to be, and saw she had retrieved a Montfort 9:25 Dragon.

Cassandra tried not to trip over Josephine’s slippers on her way back (had they been there the entire time?). She put the bottle down on the end table near the door. The sun had nearly dipped beneath the horizon. Somewhere in the distance, a flock of birds ascended to the skies in a hurry, their wings aflutter.

She peeked out of the doorway just in time to catch Josephine, a few feet away from her, lean up to Leliana and kiss her. Although the contact was brief, their eyes were closed. Josephine laughed softly when they parted.

Cassandra’s stomach clenched. She knew Josephine did not foster romantic feelings for Leliana. Had this changed since the last time they talked about it? Had something been brewing underneath her nose, and had she not seen it? Or a decision made drunkenly on the spur of the moment?

And most important of all, how could she justify to herself that the sight of two of her dearest friends sharing this embrace was the most confusingly beautiful thing she had ever seen?

“What’s this?” Cassandra managed to bring out.

Uncertain what to do with her limbs, she leaned against the door frame. She didn’t say a word. Leliana looked at her and Josephine followed her gaze until she was staring at Cassandra too.

“I’m sorry,” Josephine said, though she did not seem sorry at all.

Leliana nudged her. “Don’t apologize, Josie, she’s hardly going to be jealous.”

Josephine buried her face in Leliana’s neck and giggled.

“She might be,” she said, muffled, before leaning back. “Although it isn’t polite to talk about someone while they are standing right there.”

Cassandra bit the inside of her cheek. She wished she could share in their inebriated joy, but she couldn’t laugh. Jealousy would not quite cover what she felt at that moment. A sudden, bewildering, raw yearning had taken hold of her. Were these long-fostered desires, or was this one moment in time, impossible to be reproduced again?

“Should I leave?” To her own surprise, Cassandra sounded more hurt than she had anticipated. Why this pain, this confusion?

“No! We were not trying to be secretive,” Josephine stumbled over her words in her haste to explain. “I promise it just so happened. It could have been you. The weather is beautiful, and Leliana is beautiful, and you are so beautiful, Cassandra.”

Cassandra blinked, dazed beyond the alcohol in her blood. Was she invited to this? Did she want to be?

She straightened her back, standing there. The knot in her stomach slowly untied itself. She couldn’t explain why Leliana and Josephine made her weaken her resolve. All she knew was this was how she felt, and if she were to explain herself, words would not suffice.

She strode to where her feet would take her, and didn’t stop to think whether this was the right thing to do. She heard Josephine’s clear gasp before she stood still in front of Leliana and lowered her mouth to hers. Leliana gracefully softened the initial bump of their teeth with her lips.

Cassandra stumbled back, head swimming.

“Cassandra, I-…will you-” Josephine swallowed, putting her hand against Cassandra’s arm, beguiling. “Allow me?”

Cassandra turned towards her and drowned in Josephine’s eagerness, the flush on her cheeks, the soft beckoning of her mouth. The kiss they shared was deeper, slower. Cassandra instinctively wanted to touch more of her, and by doing so, wanted to touch more of Leliana too. She raised her hands and felt the coveted curve of Josephine’s shoulders underneath her hands.

Josephine’s soft body pressing into hers. Leliana _watching_ them _. Leliana stepping closer, pushing into her, roaming secure hands over her sides, tugging at the shirt tucked into her waistband_.

_Sweet Maker, what was happening to her?_

Cassandra came up for air and pressed her forehead against Josephine’s.

“I don’t understand,” Cassandra said.

“Sometimes, it happens. Are you objecting?” Josephine said, concern in her voice. She took a tentative step backwards.

“No,” Cassandra said, and her body hummed in agreement. She had been alone for so long.

“Good,” Leliana said, dragging her lips across the back of Cassandra’s neck. “Because I could watch you touch her for hours. Perhaps I should take you inside, before Josephine starts undressing you right here on this balcony.”

There was no hesitation now, flirtations flowing back and forth.

“I would do no such thing!” Josephine squealed, eyes wide open at the suggestion. “But this blouse does suit you rather well, Cassandra, it would be a shame if you lost it.”

Cassandra’s blush extended to her neck, heat curling up her chest.

“Yet I have the suspicion that I’m about to,” she said dryly.

Josephine looked up at her, smiling guiltily.

Leliana tugged Cassandra inside, and Cassandra let her, waiting for Josephine to follow. Josephine was the last to leave the balcony, pulling the curtains shut behind her.

* * *

“We _may_ need to talk about this in the morning.” Josephine’s smile was an edge of teeth against Cassandra’s shoulder.

Cassandra had ended up wedged between Josephine and Leliana in the aftermath of a tangle that had left their clothes and the sheets on the floor. Their sweat-dampened bodies were pressed together, hands still lazily caressing now more familiar territory.

“In the morning means not _now_ , Josie,” Leliana said, propping herself up on one elbow and leaning over Cassandra to stroke the outline of Josephine’s hip and thigh. Cassandra could feel the shiver flowing through Josephine’s body where she was tucked into her side.

“As long as you do not run from me,” Josephine said softly. She hid her face in Cassandra’s neck.

“That won’t happen,” Cassandra said. A rush of tenderness took hold of her, and she trapped Leliana’s hand underneath her own, weaving their fingers together against Josephine’s skin. Leliana made a soft sound that Cassandra interpreted as a surprised laugh, but she could not see her facial expression in the darkness.

_“Still the old romantic,”_ Leliana mumbled.

Cassandra tensed.

“It is not a bad thing,” Leliana said, and kissed Cassandra’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not,” Josephine agreed. Cassandra sank back into the pillow with a sigh.

Cassandra had been unable to put words to the mood that had permeated the air in prior days, but now the sensation that had plagued her had solidified. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization.

She was falling. Perhaps _they_ were falling.

Leliana tangled their legs together and stroked Cassandra’s calves with her toes. It was surprisingly soothing, and Cassandra’s eyes fell shut.

She hoped she would still feel the same in the morning.


End file.
